


Perverted Pokemon Gym

by CreepingDawn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pedophilia, Rimming, Tickling, mostly boys, one girl, perverted gym leader, pokemon/child bestialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: A group of child trainers, four boys and a girl, come upon their first gym. This gym is special, though, with the gym leader being a raging pedophile who has collected pokemon in his travels that love to have sex with human children. The kids are in for a long weekend...





	Perverted Pokemon Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a parody, as I do not own the rights to Pokemon.

"Persian, use bite!" my challenger yelled, flailing her arms as if to impart to her pokemon the importance of the attack. I grinned, impressed by the middle-age lady's enthusiasm. Before I could react, the large cat-pokemon dove forward and attacked my limping Arcanine. Knowing that the battle was lost, I recalled Arcanine to his pokeball and signaled the end of the match. The lights of my cave gym came on and I smiled broadly as I strode across the field of battle.

"That was excellent," I said, taking the lady's hand and shaking it. "You clearly have done an superb job in training your Persian and Graveler and you should be proud of your victory today." Sliding my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the woman's reward. Her eyes gleamed and she giggled like a girl a quarter of her age.

"Thank you so much," she said as I handed her the Shining Crescent Gym Badge. As was custom in my Gym, I handed the small metal trinket over with a deep bow.

"My pleasure. Would you care for a cup of tea?" I said, gesturing to a small alcove off to the side of the main arena where a steaming pot of tea and some cookies waited. The woman nodded eagerly and we proceeded toward the treats. As was my custom, I always took time after any battle to invite my challenger, win or loose, to have a post-meal snack and discussion. This woman was no different.

I always enjoyed the post-battle conversation with my challengers. When they lost, I took the time to go over the battle and offer helpful suggestions as to ways upon which they might improve their technique. I'm a Gym Leader, after all, so it's my responsibility to guide and educate trainers on the proper ways to develop their pokemon. When the trainer won, as was the case with this trainer, I generally asked them about their lives and their journey that they (usually) were just beginning. This woman was different from many of my normal challengers as she was from Strongwood City, up north, and had already collected five badges from our region. She'd go far, I surmised, because she really had talent. As the woman was telling me about how her teenage children encouraged her, despite being nearly fifty years old, to go on a pokemon journey and about her initial reluctance to embrace that long-ago abandoned dream, I couldn't help but compare how different she was to those who normally passed through my gym.

You see, most of my challengers are newly minted trainers, meaning they are generally between 10 and 14 years old.

The Shining Crescent Gym, of which I have been the Gym Leader for six years, is located west of Tanasian City at the very end of Route 1. After leaving Tanasian City, Route 1 meanders through Victory Forest and the Remarre Foothills before cutting it's way into the Tanagie Mountains and dead-ending at my Gym. Professor Star, our region's leading expert on Pokemon and the individual who supplies most of our region's children with their first pokemon, has her lab right on the outskirts of Tanasian City and practically next to the beginning of Route 1. As such, and with Victory Forest, the Remarre Foothills, and the Tangie Mountains being home to relatively docile and safe pokemon, youngsters generally accept their first pokemon with Professor Star and then travel Route 1 to begin their pokemon journey.

The two-week long trip from the Professor to my doorstep is an unofficial test, the professor and I tend to joke, to see which children are mature enough to handle the rigors of a pokemon journey. Most, I'm proud to say, succeed with aplomb. A few are escorted by one of my pokemon back to the professor with encouragement to come back in a couple of years.

"And how about you, dear? How did a young handsome man like you become the Gym Leader all the way out here?" the woman asked with motherly interest.

"Well," I said, smiling a bit and shrugging, "It's a bit of a long story."

I told the woman how I started my pokemon journey at age 10, like many children, and concluded it with a solid win in Teal Town's Hall of Masters eight years later. Almost immediately after that, I was presented with a scholarship to study with Professor Silverleaf on Watchdog Isle but turned that opportunity down to go back to Lullaby Village, my hometown, to take a well deserved break. Having been on the road constantly for eight years, and knowing that Professor Silverleaf would have had me traveling almost exclusively to collect research material, I wanted to take some time to rest my bones. Six months later, our region's Gym Leader Counsel reached out to me and asked if I would accept a temporary position as acting Gym Leader in nearby Sunnyvale Village. I accepted and found I enjoyed being a Gym Leader. When the position opened up at Shining Crescent Gym five months later, I applied and was hired.

"But this Gym is somewhat... remote, isn't it?" the woman asked skeptically. I knew what she was getting at. Many were curious as to how I've lasted six years as this gym's leader as Shining Crescent was a difficult Gym to staff for two reasons.

First, it was in fact remote and the nearest civilization was two weeks away. Socialization came in the form of challengers (95% of which were under the age of fifteen), the phone, and trips to Tanasian City (which were exceedingly rare as my supplies were delivered by a Fearow delivery service every Sunday).

The second problem with the Gym was that it lacked prestige. I was the leader of the "starter gym" who was expected (quite unofficially) by the Gym Leader Counsel to go easy on my challengers so as to allow them an opportunity to learn and grow. With my pokemon and experience, I could crush practically any challenger who faced me, this woman included, but my pokemon and I hold back our true power so that the new trainers can get some much needed confidence. Indeed, two years earlier, another Gym Leader took ill and I was transferred to her Gym, an exceedingly busy Gym in the heart of a major metropolitan area, for two weeks to fill in. I went 76-1 during those hectic fourteen days, absolutely destroying trainers who remembered beating me two or three years earlier. The shock on their faces was quite enjoyable.

"It is." I responded. "But even thought I'm only 25, I really feel like this place is home. I like the solitude and the enthusiasm of my challengers. Plus, the back of this cave opens up to a small hidden valley where my cottage sits next to a peaceful pool. What more can a man ask for?"

The woman, who was clearly in her "mother" mode, frowned slightly. "Well, solitude is nice. But don't you get lonely?"

Again, I knew what she was asking. The girlfriend question. "No. Not really. I'm very content."

And content I was. Very content. More content that I'd ever been in my life. So content, I planned on dying as this Gym's leader fifty years in the future. They'd have to kill me to get me to leave this post and, even then, I might come back to haunt it. Of course, I couldn't tell this woman why.

But I'll tell you.

You see, my pokemon and I are sick and twisted sex-obsessed perverts who satisfy our carnal lusts on the nubile flesh of the boys and girls who come seeking the Shining Crescent Gym Badge.

That's right. You read that correctly. The depravity in this Gym would shock even Team Rocket were it ever to be exposed.

Which it won't.

After escorting the woman to the entrance of the cave gym and wishing her well, I meandered back into the depths of the mountain only to emerge a few minutes later into the sliver of a valley that was my home.

Yes, I had started my pokemon journey at age 10 like most children. Unlike most, my first pokemon was not given to me by a professor but instead had been my friend and playmate for nearly two years. It was Kadabra, the psychic pokemon who would later evolve into my best pal Alakazam. Kadabra, it turned out, had moved into the area just after I turned 8 and, upon seeing me for the first time, had immediately begun to lust after my cute pre-teen body. One day, after getting close enough to scan me with it's psychic abilities, Kadabra was shocked to learn that I was a horny little shit whose body wanted sex desperately but whose mind had no knowledge of the subject. Overcome with desire, Kadabra introduced himself to me and we became immediate friends. That first night, Kadabra slipped into my bedroom and fucked me senseless with his long pliant cock, my boygasms rocking my world and giving me a taste of the delicious and forbidden fruit of the body. Over those two years of nightly sexual marathons, our bond grew deep and strong. It wasn't until years later that I learned Kadabra's psychic sense had show it that I would grow to lust after kinky sex with adolescents.

Knowing what we wanted, Kadabra and I took great care throughout our pokemon journey in selecting our companions. After every successful catch, I would hand the pokeball over to Kadabra and he would read the pokemon within in order to find out that pokemon's secret desires. I caught hundreds if not thousands of pokemon during those years and, after gathering the pokedex information as instructed, released practically all of them back into the wild. A very select few, though, became like family due to our shared perversion.

As our little pack grew, we became predators on the hunt for human flesh. For years, we traveled the region collecting badges, having adventures, and satisfying our lusts on boys and girls who happened to cross our path. I still fondly remember our first victim, a teenage trainer we met on a deserted beach south of Firefly City. I was twelve. He was probably fifteen. After beating him in a match, Alakazam, who had evolved by that point, used his psychic abilities to manipulate the boy into servicing us. It was thrilling and wonderful to have power over others and I knew, as Alakazam fucked the boy from behind while we passionately sixty-nine'd, that I wanted and needed more of these feelings. Of course, we were never exposed because the special psychic ability of Alakazam, the ability to erase the memories of our victims, let us satisfy our unquenchable lust without fear of reprisal or sanction. This predatory behavior, I'm sure you'd guess, led to me seeking the Shining Crescent Gym position. After all, what better place to be than a remote location visited routinely by the very victims we stalked for so many years?

Slipping into my little cottage, I turned on my surveillance system and rubbed my hands together with excitement. Approximately one day away was a group of kids, four boys and a girl, who were slowly making their way towards my Gym. I knew about them because, two weeks prior, Professor Star had phoned me and asked me to keep an eye out for this little party. Most of the time, trainers reached me either by themselves or, occasionally, with a friend. It was rare for a group to be out on a pokemon adventure because, practically speaking, more trainers meant more competition. If you and four others were traveling together and you run across a rare pokemon, which of you is entitled to capture it? Apparently not understanding this reality, these children's parents, who were obviously rather worried about this little adventure, had cajoled their offspring into forming a band for safety's sake and Professor Star asked me, as a favor to the parents, to keep a watchful eye. It was incredibly ironic, I suppose, that they asked the wolf to guard the chicken coop but who was I to complain?

"Ala - Kazam?" my best friend said next to me as we watched the children frolic in the glade.

"Oh yes. And there is no one else behind them for at least five days. We'll have them all to ourselves for some time."

"Ka-Zam!"

....

I took a sip of tea and smiled at the five children before me as we talked all about pokemon and the adventures that awaited them. All five had won their challenge and their energy and excitement was wonderful to behold. They, of course peppered me with a variety of questions about my own journey and I happily told them all about the various places I'd seen and people I'd met. I made sure, of course, to emphasis to the group the value of self-determination and the ability to stand on one's own two feet. From what I'd seen, these kids wouldn't have any trouble with the journey but they needed a boost of confidence and an adult's blessing to declare themselves ready to strike out on their own. I made a mental note, though, to reach out to their respective parents and inform them that their children were mature enough to attempt the pokemon journey as individuals and how I believed each would find their own success if allowed to seek it for themselves.

Daniel was the oldest. At fourteen, his parents had delayed his journey because he was an only child and seemed on the surface to be meek and mild. That surface was an illusion, I knew, because the way he had commanded his Sandshrew in battle had shown me a boy with a great depth of resolve. Somewhat lanky and thin, his brown mop of hair continued, despite his repeated attempts at taming it, to fall over his lovely green eyes. He was cute, caught somewhere between boyhood and manhood.

Micah was twelve and, despite being two years younger than Daniel, the clear the leader of the group. Cocky and confident, his Tauros obeyed him like a well trained soldier and I had a feeling the boy would grow up to make a huge splash in the pokemon community. He was attractively arrogant, though, so he'd need to learn a bit of humility if he was every to truly become great. That said, the boy's smooth tan skin, heartbreaker looks, and the twinkle in his ice-blue eyes were sure to attract many followers as the years progressed.

Then there was Jasper. The first thing the little ebony skinned eleven-year-old told me when we sat down to tea and cookies was how annoyed he was at his parents for making him go on the journey with everybody else and how he really thought he should have been allowed to go by himself a year earlier. The others seemed to roll their eyes so I assumed this complaint was normal for the boy. He kept talking right up until Micah gave him a look which screamed "shut up" and Jasper, getting the message, smiled sheepishly before helping himself to the treats. I got the feeling from the battle, though, that the boy was sharp as a tack as his Mankey used exotic combat combinations which were really quite impressive.

Lily and Lyle were twins and the youngest at ten. They were clearly in awe of both me and the older boys but that awe didn't stop them from interrupting, pushing, and criticizing each other constantly. Their antics were amusing, though, and I could tell that they loved each other quite a bit. Lily's Nidorina and Lyle's Nidorino were probably siblings as well because both pokemon fought with the same deliberate and thoughtful grace. These two cuties and their pokemon were going to travel together, if I had to guess, but they seemed to draw strength from each other and make each other better trainers. That was a good thing, to, because both looked noticeably younger than their respective ten years and I could easily sympathize with their parents for wanting them to travel with older and more responsible companions.

"Well," I said, getting up from the table and collecting everyone's pokeballs from the nearby restoration machine nurse Joy had installed for me years earlier, "You five really impressed me today. I think you are going to go really far as trainers!" The kids gave a collective whoop and began packing up. "Say, would you like to see the valley beyond this cave? It's a great place to relax for a bit and you might even see some rare pokemon."

"Yes!" said Micah with enthusiasm. "That would be great, sir! Thanks!"

"Can we catch them if we see them?" asked Jasper, grinning.

"Sure. If you can battle them successfully, which I'm sure you all can now that you've proven what capable trainers you are, you're more than welcome to capture any pokemon you find." With that, I led the group deeper into the cave and into the small valley that I called home.

The children ran and skipped in the sunlight, marveling at my large and impressive looking home as well as the cool refreshing waters of the mountain pools that collected near the house. For almost half an hour, I watched from my porch as the children explored the tiny valley and looked for rare and exotic pokemon. There were none, of course, and my own pokemon were adept at staying hidden from the curious children, but I allowed them their fun. Pulling out my handheld computer, I typed in a few commands and grinned. Within seconds, all of the camera's in the valley were active and my Gym's entrance was closed and locked tight. For the next few days, none would interrupt our activities and I would get every moment of it recorded.

"Ka-zam? Ala ala ka zam?"

I turned to see my partner in crime. "Yes, you can give everyone the signal." Alakazam eyes twinkled before he closed them for a moment and relayed the message. I got up, stretched, and entered my home. Within seconds, I was seated in my private den with my pants down around my ankles and my fist on my rapidly swelling cock. Large screens sat before me, each focused on one of the kids in my valley. I'd get involved eventually, I knew, but I tended to let my pokemon have the first day or so. They were, after all, my closed friends and we had plenty of time for fun.

....

I licked my lips as Daniel was ushered into my barn by Clefable and Wigglytuff, those two seemingly goofy pokemon chattering away while firmly manhandling the confused and somewhat chagrined boy. It was their routine, I knew, as both Clefable and Wigglytuff were incredibly bright but preferred to put on the air of affable idiot so as to put their opponents and victims at a distinct disadvantage when they sprung their trap.

"Cel-Fable!" Clefable said as he spun Daniel around several times in a row.

"Wiggly-Tuff!" responded Wigglytuff as he pulled the boy along, pointing to various parts of the barn while pocketing Daniel's pokeballs without the boy noticing.

"Fay-Fable!"

"Tuff Tuff"

"Hey" giggled Daniel, his voice breaking slightly from light alto to high tenor. "I know it's a barn. I've been in barns before."

"Tuff! Wigglytuff!"

As the boy continued to try figure out where the two silly pokemon were leading him, he failed to take notice of their actions. Before he even realized it, the two pokemon had maneuvered him to the center of the barn and, grabbing the leather manacles that were hanging from the thick beam above but had been unnoticed by the boy, snapped them quickly and efficiently on the boy's wrists.

At that very moment, Alakazam, who had been watching the scene from the back of the barn, flipped the switch which yanked the manacles upward and pulled Daniel's arms straight above him. "Whoa! Hey! Wait!" he said, his voice full of dumb surprise. The shock paralyzed him for a second which gave the two pokemon plenty of time to snap two more previously unseen manacles just below the hem of his shorts before yanking hard on their thick rope cords and forcibly spreading Daniel's legs wide.

In practically the blink of the eye, Daniel went from totally free to totally unmovable. Confusion flushed the boy's face and he began two or three sentences, halting as his brain refused to process what exactly had just occurred.

It was a scene I'd observed several times before and a position in which these particular pokemon loved to trap their victims. The boy's arms were taut, reaching up towards the ceiling and tightly secured by his bindings. His legs were spread at the thigh, just above the knee, and his feet, though flat on the ground, likely supported just enough of his weight to ensure that his arms did not begin to ache. As the seconds ticked by and the boy continued to try and find his voice, Clefable, Wigglytuff , and Alakazam quickly used small shears to slice through the fourteen-year-old's clothing. As his tee shirt, shorts, and boxers fell in ribbons to the floor, Daniel's brain finally processed enough to register a distinct protest. The nudity always got them protesting.

"No! Hey! HELP! You can't DO THAT! STOP!" The boy didn't shout, exactly, but his voice was raised. Panic, I figured, hadn't yet set in. I knew my pokemon wouldn't give him time.

The boy was hot. Tall and thin, as noted earlier, he nonetheless had definition in his adolescent musculature which hinted at the man he would become. Colt-like, his body was obviously maturing but there was a youthful boyishness about him which hinted that maturity was still several years away. The skin was flawless, unmarred and lightly tanned from his time traveling. That tan ended quite abruptly at his pelvis, where distinct tan-lines separated creamy brown skin from stark pale flesh. His bottom was firm and plump while his cock, uncut, hung limply over a rather hefty set of hairless balls. In fact, the boy had little hair to speak of. His mop of brown hair on his head, a small tuft above his prick, and a faint barely visible fuzz on his forearms and legs were the only signs of body hair that I could see. Even his beautiful armpits were smooth, the flesh absolutely enticing.

Alakazam, winking at the other two pokemon, looked the boy over once before sauntering out to the room.

Daniel didn't notice Alakazam leave, though, because Arcane and Ninetales chose that moment to burst through the back of the barn in a tornado of fire and movement. The last few party members, it seemed, had arrived.

"Arc! Arc!"

"Nine-Tales! Nine nine!"

"Wiggly!"

Cle-Fable!"

The pokemon chattered to each other as the starred at the teen, their eyes roaming over his body with lust. The boy's head swiveled back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation. "Please Clefable. Let me down. This isn't right. Hey!" He shouted in surprise as Wigglytuff, who had slipped behind the boy, reached around him and began to stroke his small pink nipples. "No! Don't do that! Hey, STOP!" he yelled, trying desperately to twist his body away from the pokemon's naughty hands. The bindings on his wrists and above his knees were to well secured, though, and Wigglytuff had no difficulty in stroking, pinching, and twisting the stiff little nubs.

The little tits must have had some sensitivity because the teen's prick, which had been limp up until that point, started to chub up noticeably. It thickened, the flesh growing stiff as the pokemon continued to play with the boy and the other pokemon wandered around his prone form eagerly. Finally having enough, Arcanine sat just in front of the teen and leaned it's large muzzle forward, extending a thick pink tongue to take a long leisurely lick of the boy's exposed package. From the bottom of the smooth balls and up along the shaft to the very tip, Aracnine's soft moist tongue slid sensuously along the growing flesh and the teen let out a startled cry. "Oh! No! Arcane! Don't do that! STOP! NO! STOP! WAIT!" Arcane ignored the protests, licking the cock a second, third, and fourth time. By the time Arcanine's tongue touched the flesh a fifth time, the boy's erection stood hard and proud, his purplish head peaking shyly out of his rapidly retracting foreskin.

"Fuck!" the boy gaped as the tongue grated roughly against the his cockhead for the first time, the helmet fully exposed. He shivered, redoubling his efforts to free himself. "Ah! Please! Arcanine! Stop!" With the boy's four and a half inch cock fully hard, Arcanine began to rapidly lick the turgid flesh and heavy ballsack, it's long and agile tongue finding all of the creases and hidden nooks. Within a matter of moment, the boy's entire pelvis gleamed brightly with pokemon saliva as his cock bounced wildly around at the molestation. I estimated the boy to be about five inches long and moderately thick.

Then the boy moaned. It was a moan of pleasure that rose from deep in his belly and I could tell from the way his eyes widened for a split second that the moan surprised him. Because the boy was fourteen, I'm sure he had already mastered the art of self-pleasure and probably regularly jerked-off whenever he had a private moment. But this assault by a soft warm wet pokemon tongue was probably something he had never considered and I watched as he shivered in delight. Then Arcane stopped.

Ninetales flipped a nearby switch with his nose and the cords attached to Daniel's wrists retracted even further, hoisting the boy upwards and forcing his feet off the ground. A sharp "Ah!" filled the air as the strain on his arms intensified considerably and he began to whimper in pain. The pain was short lived, though, as Wigglytuff and Clefable quickly removed his socks and shoes before slipping thick leather bands around his shins which were immediately connected to more support cords. The weight no longer on his arms, the boy swayed back and forth slowly in his leather harness.

It looked as if he was praying to some deity in the sky. His arms outstretched above him, his knees bent as if he was kneeling in supplication despite the fact that his thighs were spread apart, and his cock half-hard in front of him, the pokemon began to chatter amongst themselves at a job well done. The boy began to protest again, his face flushed with the diminishing arousal from a moment earlier. My pokemon ignored him, with Arcanine and Ninetales sniffing eagerly at his exposed feet and Wigglytuff and Clefable slipping up on both sides of the boy to reach out a hand and begin tweaking his nipples once more.

Then all four began to lick him. "OH! OH AHHAHA! NO! STOP! AHH AHH AHH! STOPP PLEASE!!!!" he squealed as Clefable and Wigglytuff licked and suckled his sensitive armpits while Ninetales and Arcanine greedily went to town on his teenage feet. He thrashed violently at the assault, screaming in protest. The pokemon ignored him, their tongues rough as they assaulted his exposed flesh vigorously. "HAHHA NOO! AHHAHA PLEASE STOP UGH AHAHAHAHA!!!!" I watched as the two canine pokemon slid their tongues between his toes before taking rapid swipes at his helpless soles, his feet shivering at the overwhelming sensations but unable to protect themselves. The other two shoved their faces in his pits and I could tell from the erections slipping out of their sheaths that both Clefable and Wigglytuff found the scent of teenboy intoxicating.

Urine exploded out of Daniel's half-hard prick suddenly, the liquid arcing away from his writhing body and onto the barn floor several feet away. My pokemon ignored it but I smirked in satisfaction. With younger boys and girls, a tickling assault will often force them to release their bladder but it was somewhat unusual for a boy Daniel's age, even when being tortured as he was, to have so little control. I wondered for a moment if he was sexually mature enough to have a wet orgasm. Time would tell.

The high-pitched screams ended a few moments later as my pokemon backed off and Daniel calmed from the assault. All four pokemon had stiff cocks and both Wigglytuff and Clefable reached down and began to stroke themselves. Daniel, hanging by the various cords in his leather shackles, whimpered as he became aware of his surroundings once more. Ninetales, sensing it was time to give the boy a thrill, slid gracefully between his legs and right up to his cute pale ass. Its long snout slid between his crack and Daniel shivered visibly, the boy turning his head to look over his should at the new sensation. From my angle, I could see Ninetales own cock begin to leak translucent pre-cum. Ninetales, I knew, loved this part more than anything.

"FUCK! WHAT! OH SHIT! AHH! UUGHHH! moaned Daniel suddenly as Ninetales long black tongue began to circle his virginal entrance lazily, lapping at the puckered flesh with quick and precise movements. The tongue darted too and fro, sliding aggressively over the boypussy and causing Daniel to groan at the wonderfully unexpected pleasure. His cock responded, chubbing up fast. Within only a few moments, the boy was hard as a rock and panting loudly. "UGHH WAIT! STOP! AHH!" I knew how talented Ninetales was at rimming and smiled as I watched the emotions play out on the boy's face. He was disgusted, intrigued, and immeasurably aroused.

Then the other three pounced once again. Arcanine's tongue found Daniel's cock and attacked it in rapid and powerful licks. Clefable and Wigglytuff, each on one of Daniel's sides, used one hand to pinch and tease a nipple while the other hand slapped the boy's ass cheeks and pulled, forcing the flesh to part and giving Ninetales even more room to work with. Daniel went wild, thrashing again as pleasure coursed through his young body and overwhelmed him. "UGHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHH!" he moaned loudly, the sound mimicking a bitch in heat. Ninetales, the boy's valley now easily accessible, shoved it's tongue deep into the boy's virgin cunt and Daniel screamed in ecstasy at the invasion.

Seconds turned to minutes as the assault never let up. Daniel's pitiful moans became plaintive whines. "OHHHH YEAHHHH YESSS AHHH FFUUUCCKKKK UAGHHHHHHHH!" he wailed, his body being expertly manipulated. His shivering was constant, now, and I could tell that he was on the brink of orgasm. Sweat poured off of the boy, his muscles straining agains the bondage that had ensnared him. His pink cock thrummed visibly as Arcanine's tongue lashed against it and his whole pelvis would spasm forward when Ninetales's probing tongue thrust deep into his backside.

Just as I was sure the boy was about to pop, the four pokemon relented in their assault and took a moment to let Daniel cool down. The reprieve was short lived, however, as they revamped their efforts a few seconds later and brought him tearing back toward the point of no return. Then they stopped again. Over and over again, the expert pokemon forced the boy right to the brink of climax before halting their efforts and depriving him of sweet release. It didn't take long for the boy's lust addled brain to realize the torment.

"PLEASE! UGHHH! NOOOO!! NOO!!!!' he whined as they retreated for perhaps the seventh time. His body was flushed with need and his eyes darted between the pokemon with a wild and manic look. The boy needed to cum. Badly.

"Fable? Fay-fay?" Clefable asked with a grin, hoping the boy would understand the demand.

"PLEASE!!!! I HAVE TO CUM!!!! PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!!!" Daniel responded desperately, confirming that he got the message. He flushed with humiliation at the request but continued to whine pitifully. Ninetales, Arcanine, Clefable, and Wigglytuff began to dance around the bound teen, then, singing in joy that they'd been able to get him to the state where he would beg for release. That demand for release was what they aimed for with bound captives and Daniel, like all before him, hadn't disappointed them.

Then they pounced. One eager tongue attacked the boy's straining cock like a dying man attacks water while the other eager tongue jackhammered in and out of the boy's twitching boypussy faster than the eye could see. The boy shrieked at the sudden assault, his cock straining even harder as climax was within his reach. The other two pokemon squeezed his sensitive nipples and pulled his bottom taunt, giving the pokemon behind the boy ample room to sodomize him with it's tongue. "AH! the boy squealed, inhaling sharply. Knowing he was there, the pokemon redoubled their efforts.

"AAAAHHHHH" the boy screamed, throwing his head back as his cock erupted a thick wad of pent-up teenage spunk and his body went daunt from the strain. He jerked once, twice, three times as spurt after glorious spurt fired full-force from his straining prick and high into the air. Arcanine continued to lap hungrily at his balls as drops of cum rained down on his muzzle. "Oh SHIT! OH GOD!" he screamed, his orgasm continuing relentlessly onward as Wigglytuff reached down and grasped his throbbing flesh with one of it's soft hands before pumping the last few shots of boycum out of the still spurting member.

The boy panted and wept, overwhelmed by the power of his climax and the sensations running rampant through his body. When it appeared that his orgasm was starting to wane, the four horny pokemon slowed their ministrations and backed off. Tapping another switch, Celfable lowered the bondage equipment slowly to the ground and Daniel, weak from the sexual torment, crumpled exhaustedly onto the ground. His pert little bottom up in the air, he rested bonelessly on his knees and forearms.

His mistake.

Totally unaware of his surroundings, Ninetales approached the kneeling boy and mounted him quickly. The pokemon's canine cock, hard as a rock and eager for satisfaction, found the boy's hole almost immediately and Nineties thrust forward forcefully, Daniel's wet and pliant boycunt easily able to accept the long thin member after the thorough and aggressive rimming he had received earlier. Daniel's shoulders and head snapped up and he squeaked, more from shock at the sudden invasion than from any true discomfort, before he let out a long throaty groan. "OHHHHAHHHAHHHH!"

Ninetales wasted no time and bred the little bitch with short fast strokes, jackhammering into the teen without much force The boy offered no resistance, on his hands and knees and unable to move with the large pokemon on top of him. His groan turned into a deep moan, though, as his soft and drooping cock, which was still dribbling the last bit of cum from his orgasm moments earlier, suddenly sprang back to life. The boy's pleasurable whimpers disappeared almost immediately as Clefable stepped in front of the teen and shoved it's own hard cock into his open mouth, forcing the boy to accept the tool or choke. Daniel could barely protest as Celfable fucked his face at jackrabbit speed, its small slender cock poisoning in and out of the boy's clamped lips.

Then Clefable pulled out, grasped it's cock, and jerked it three times before unleashing five powerful spurts of pokecum right into the startled boy's face. Daniel turned away as the hot goo hit him only to discover he had turned right into Wigglytuff's own massive erection. His eyes widened for a split second before closing as Wigglytuff erupted unexpectedly, the large pokemon fisting itself while casually waiting it's turn but overcome with the hot sight of Daniel taking a face full of cum from Wigglytuff's best friend Clefable. The two pokemon jerked of rapidly, then, covering the teen's face with their seed.

A loud snort came from Ninetales who thrust forward one last time and filled the tight asshole with a torrent of hot pokecum. Blast after blast fired into the teen as Ninetales shook in ecstasy behind him. Then, with a final snort, the canine pokemon pulled out and skittered back, watching with a wicked gleam in it's eye as it's hot seed gushed out of Daniel's slightly swollen pussy.

Daniel let out a sigh as Nineties retreated, the feeling of emptiness a relief to his tingling asshole. Hot cum poured out of him and the boy took several deep breaths as his mind tried to reorient itself. Taking his left hand, the boy attempted to wipe off some of the pokemon seed covering his face while Nineties, Clefable, and Wigglytuff settled themselves lazily in front of the boy.

Then Arcanine stepped forward.

Arcanine's cock, easily twice as long and thick as Ninetale's member, swayed eagerly underneath him as he licked his lips at the sight before him. Looking at his conspirators and getting "Fable-Fay" from Clefable, Arcanine moved forward in one swift motion and mounted Daniel just as Ninetales had moments before. His cock slammed Daniel's asshole head on and met only token resistance, the ring of flesh slick with seed and saliva and totally unprepared for the power of Arcanine's thrust. Daniel squealed as the large cock pushed contemptuously past his anal ring and deep inside of him, filling him so much more completely than Ninetales had and causing him to let out another long whimper. His cock remained hard, though, during the entire process and his whimpers turned to groans of pleasure as Arcanine's balls finally came to rest against his own hairless sack. Then Arcanine began to fuck him.

Unlike Ninetales, who used short fast strokes to get off quickly, Arcanine's philosophy to fucking was to use brutally hard long strokes to breed his bitch completely, always satisfying the slut utterly before getting off himself. That philosophy was very popular with the children Arcane bred and Daniel proved no exception. Within a few seconds, Daniel was reduced to a drooling whore whose long wail of pleasure reverberated throughout the barn. Arcanine's cock, with it's thick bumpy head, ravaged Daniels prostate savagely while the long thick shaft sawed in and out of his stretched and twitching hole.

"EEEYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed suddenly as his own cock erupted without being touched, teenage cum firing across hid body and onto his own face, neck, and arms. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Arcane continued to fuck him mercilessly, unconcerned that Daniel had collapsed underneath him and instead angling himself so that he still had total access to Daniel's spasming cunt. Daniel continued to wail, begging incoherently for the pleasure to end while Arcanine pounded in and out of him without pause. Clefable masturbated in time with the brutal fucking while Wigglytuff pleasured both himself and Ninetales, the three pokemon groaning with lust as they watched Arcanine sodomize the teen. Half a minute later, Daniel climaxed again, his whole body spamming from the anal orgasm ripping through his body and sweeping him toward unconsciousness.

As the boy passed out, Arcanine let out a triumphant roar and filled the boy's bottom with its conquering seed while the other three pokemon erupted in a chorus of satisfied moans and pokecum.

...

Twelve-year-old Micah and eleven-year-old Jasper stalked through the small clearing toward the large Vileplume that was singing merrily to itself as it basked in the sun. The soft grassy knoll had little in the way of cover but the two boys, having seen Vileplume from a distance, had crept around the meadow and approached my seemingly unaware pokemon from the rear. They hoped, I knew, that it was a wild pokemon and were already sharing grins of excitement at the opportunity before them. Vileplume knew they were there, of course, but continued to sing to itself as it enjoyed the sunlight and the deception.

"Vile... Plume... Vile... Plume" it crooned, enticing the two boys closer and closer to their fate. Twenty feet. Fifteen. Ten. Five feet between the two pre-teens and the large flower pokemon and both boys began to reach toward their exposed pokeballs. Their hands never made it.

"Tangela!" Tangela shouted from behind the boys, startling them as it's vines shot forward and snagged the pokeballs attached to each boy's belt. Dumbfounded, the boys turned as one and barely had a chance to yell in protest before Tangela scurried away with their pokemon safely ensconced in their balls.

"Hey!" shouted Micah indignantly, his voice a soft boyish alto.

"What! Wait!" admonished Jasper, his voice slightly deeper than the other boy but just as indignant.

"Vileplume?" said Vileplume merrily, now standing inches behind the boys and causing them to jump in fright at it's sudden appearance..

Micah opened his mouth to say something but Vileplume chose that moment to give a loud "PLUME!" before puffing itself up visibly and filling the air with a thick haze of violet and maroon spores. The boys had no chance to react and were engulfed in the spore cloud, coughing almost immediately as Vileplume's spores filled their lungs. Micah fell to his knees, coughing uncontrollably. Jasper still stood, coughing like his slightly older companion and cursing like a sailor in between his wheezing.

Within the blink of an eye, though, the spores dissipated and the coughing fits subsided. Vileplume was gone as well, though I knew the pokemon would be at the edge of the clearing to observe what was to happen next. Vileplume had a great aversion to being "involved" with any other living creature and much preferred to be a hidden voyeur.

"What the fuck?" said Jasper indignantly. "That fucking pokemon stole our pokeballs."

Micah gave the younger boy a disapproving look as he stood up before heaving a sigh. "Yeah," he said. "Kind of strange."

"Well we should go after it. Right?" Jasper cocked his head to the side, obviously deferring to the twelve-year-old.

"No... I think we should go find the gym leader. He can probably..." Micah's voice trailed off as his face took on a spaced out look.

"Micah?" prompted Jasper before he too spaced out.

Then both boys, almost simultaneously, let out a low throaty groan and began to rock unsteadily on their feet. Despite wearing baggy cargo shorts and tee-shirts, I could tell as the seconds passed that the front of each boy's shorts was visibly tenting while their boyish erections grew steadily underneath. Vileplume's special spores were taking effect.

"I'm hot..." Jasper said suddenly, his voice flat and without expression.

"Me too," responded Micah almost mechanically.

I watched as the boys began to undress, sliding out of tee-shirts and dropping them to the ground. Micah kicked off his sandals, exposing his tan bare feet, while Jasper slid his boots off first before pulling off his dirty-looking socks and tossing them into a pile. Their pants came next and, for a brief moment, both boys stood in the clearing clad only in their underwear. I grinned to see Micah in lily-white underpants while Jasper favored blood red boxers. Both were tented obscenely.

Then the undergarments fell to the ground and the two pre-teens stood nude in the sunlight, their immature cockletts taunt and proud. I savored the sight.

Micah was slightly taller than Jasper, with a more muscular build that showed his athletic body and boyish muscles. Jasper, on the other hand, was a slight boy with a lean waifish look. His creamy black skin was a stark contrast to the sunkist bronze of Micah and I chuckled when I realized that Micah was tan all over - the boy must have enjoyed some nude sunbathing when others were not around! Jasper's little cock was slightly longer, at perhaps four inches, but Micah's had a noticeable girth that the younger boy lacked. Micah had just the barest tuft of blond public hair while Jasper was smooth as could be. They were, without a doubt, lovely boys.

Small hands found straining cocks and the boys began to masturbate furiously, standing practically shoulder to shoulder but focused on the immediacy pulsing from their respective groins. Curiously, it had been Jasper whose hand had found his prick first and his motions indicated a practiced easy at self pleasure. Micah was only a step behind, of course, but seemed to be drawing inspiration from his young companion; copying the dexterous movements of the smaller boy. Had Micah never masturbated before? Jasper bit his lip, his face scrunching up as his hand flew up and down his member before letting out a low grunt of satisfaction and a shiver of delight. Micah followed suit a moment later, his body quaking as the pleasurable pulses made him weak-kneed. I smirked. Both dry.

Then the two boys collapsed to the ground, their faces flushed with their well earned orgasms. Hands slowed before stopping altogether and the preteens sighed in satisfaction. Their little cocks even began to wilt.

"Huh?" Micah said suddenly, his eyes going wide.

"Oh! Um! Oh!" echoed Jasper all of a sudden, his member twitching before swelling eagerly. The two boys looked at each other in surprise as their arousal washed over them once again. This time, though, the didn't touch themselves.

They touched each other.

Mouths met hungrily as the two boys rolled towards each other, Jasper sliding his already sweaty body onto Micah while they kissed passionately. There hormones were out of control, I knew, and it was entirely likely that the brief moment of lucidity they just had experienced would be their last for a long while. Boyish hands groped each other as they ground their hard pricks together, moaning around each other's tongues. Jasper reached up and began to twist Micah's nipple aggressively while the older boy reached between them and tickled Jasper's hairless balls. "Uh!" Jasper grunted loudly, his head thrown back as his body spasmed. His climax seemed to send Micah over the edge as well and their small cocks, still mashed together and thrusting against each other, quivered in their shared delight.

Jasper swung himself around as his orgasm calmed and slurped Micah's stiffy down to the root. "Fuck!" growled Micah as the black boy began to bob his head up and down the horny pole. Not to be outdone, Micah recovered almost immediately and pushed the younger boy's hips downward so that Jaspers plump bottom was right above his head. Then, before Jasper knew what was coming, Micah wedged his face into the hairless crack and began to rim his friend wildly. Both boys moaned like whores as they pleasured each other violently, their bodies rocking back and forth in the grass while the sun glinted off of their sweaty pre-teen bodies.

With his left hand, Micah, still rimming the other boy, reached between them and began to jack-off Jasper's painfully hard cock. Jasper gasped at the intensity of his pleasure, his cock being teased expertly while the thick tongue behind him lewdly dug into his virginal boypussy. As the wet invader pushed passed his taunt ring of flesh and the hand beneath him flew up and down his boycock, Jasper let out a garbled scream while his third climax crashed into him.

"OHHH!!!!!" he cried, his mouth leaving Micah's glistening cock while his body was racked with orgasmic tremors. Micah, for his part, continued to attack the younger boy's sensitive bits with eager tongue and hand. Inspiration must have struck Jasper while he was engulfed in pleasure because the boy, still in the throes of ecstasy, thrust two fingers in his mouth, coating them generously with spit, before reaching back behind Micah and searching for the other boy's pink starfish. Finding it, he shoved the two digits deep into the virginal territory at the same time he sucked Micah's stiff cock back into his mouth eagerly.

"AHHHH SHITTTTT" squealed Micah at the attack, his body arching upwards as the fingers pounded in and out of him while Jasper's hot wet mouth worked over his boyhood with abandon. He only lasted three seconds under that assault before squealing again and climaxing for the third time, his body flopping underneath Jasper as if suffering from epileptic seizures. The violent movement caused Jasper to roll off of him, the younger boy still feeling the last few moments of his own orgasm before the heat in his loins redoubled and he pounced upon Micah.

Unable to defend himself, Micah was rolled back onto his shoulders, his knees almost to his ears, while Jasper mounted him in one fluid motion. The younger boy fucked Micah like a rabbit, his pelvis slamming into Micah rapidly as his boycock stole Micah's virginity. Micah seemed not to mind, however, as his own arousal increased exponentially and he beat himself off in time with the pounding, climaxing at the same time that the boy above him wailed in release.

Micah returned the favor a moment later after forcefully pulling the younger boy to his knees and mounting the boy like a dog. Both boys moaned as Micah's throbbing member thrust easily into Jasper, taking the kid in long powerful strokes that filled the meadow with a heavy SLAP SLAP SLAP. Micah's hand reached underneath Jasper and found the boy's straining boycock again, masturbating the shivering meat in time with his increasingly frequent thrusts. The pace grew faster and faster, both boys grunting and snorting as the pleasure built between them.

I looked at the time, wondering if the boy's would achieve climax number five before time ran out. They didn't.

Only ten minutes had passed since Vileplume's spores had flooded their systems and increased their arousal beyond the limits of their self control. The result , as I had just witnessed, was four amazingly dry boygasms each. However, their energetic and frantic sexual adventures was only, I knew, a sign that something else was lurking below the surface. The effect, you might say, of an unknown cause.

At least, a cause unknown to any who had't seen it before. I had, many many times, and knew that things were really going to get interesting after ten minutes. It took exactly ten minutes for those spores to to their work.

Micah and Jasper gave a pitched yell at approximately the same time before Micah pulled out of the younger boy and the two collapsed onto the grass once more. They each grabbed their stiff cockletts and began to furiously pleasure themselves, their hands flying over their boy-bones almost faster than the eye could see. Then, at exactly the same time, the two boys howled in delight as blasts of thick creamy cum exploded from their immature cocks and drenched their chests, bellies, and pelvises. They kept cumming violently, their bodies shaking in orgasmic delight as they emptied their balls of their newly created spunk. Over and over again, the boys released their load onto themselves as they flopped about bonelessly, their hands dropping from their spewing boyhoods as they lost all motor control to the pleasure tsunami ripping through them.

That epic climax sealed their fate and I grinned at what I knew was coming. Like moths to flame, Tangela and Ditto slithered into the meadow. Toward the boys. Toward their most favorite meal. "Bon appetit," I whispered.

Tangela's vines immediately grabbed Jasper under the arms, lifting the black eleven-year-old effortlessly into the air as more vines secured his arms, legs, head, and torso. Another few vines began to search out his recently spilt seed, sliding all over his glistening body as the membrane-tipped appendages rapidly consumed all of his still-hot cum. "Huh?" he groaned in confusion, his mind still addled from his first wet climax and clouded with growing lust as the spores continued to stoke his internal fire. His legs were pulled apart and one of Tangela's vines began to slide eagerly over his smooth ballsack while another engulfed his now ridged member. "Oh! Ah! OHH!" he groaned as that vine began to go to town on his cock, the internal fibers teasing his sensitive crown while many more slid sensuously up and down his shaft.

"AHHHH" squeaked Micah only a few feet away as Ditto's large gooey body engulfed him from toes to neck, consuming all of his first wet emission and leaving only his head exposed to the air. Even his hands were consumed, the pokemon holding them easily to the pre-teen's side as it began to work his vulnerable cock with it's gelatinous form. Ditto's slick jelly-like body was incredibly talented, I knew, and the the boy's cock would be feeling all sorts of delightful sensations as Ditto sucked, masturbated, tickled, and teased him. Micah began to pant as his legs, like his friends, were forced open and Ditto began to assault his sensitive anus with it's probing goo. "OHHHHHAHHHHHH" Micah suddenly gurgled as his asshole was breached and Ditto began to rhythmically fuck him. "OHHHH AHHHH!!!" he squealed a moment later as his cock erupted in the second wet climax of his life, his body quaking as Ditto worked him over and the torrent of boycum was eagerly consumed by the delighted pokemon. "DITTO!" Ditto shouted to Tangela.

"Tangela!" Tangela shouted back, accepting the challenge. Both pokemon loved to see who could get the most out of their captives and this one-upmanship game was one they had played often. It was quite a tightrope they had to walk, though. Too much stimulation and the child would pass out; immediately disqualifying the offending pokemon. Too little stimulation meant fewer climaxes and, thus, less cum to consume. The captives, I knew, could produce ejaculate pretty much indefinitely (a result of Vileplume force-feeding the captive a powerful cocktail of nutrients and drugs every two hours or so) and I had, in fact, seen Ditto and Tangela successful keep their competition going for five days straight with a pair of ten-year-old twins several years back; Ditto loosing when it fell behind by doubtle-digit climaxes and trying to make up the difference with some over-eager stimulation that caused the exhausted boy to feint (to much gloating by Tangela). With this in mind and knowing how skilled the two pokemon were, Micah and Jasper were in for a rather lengthy ordeal.

"FUCK!" cried Jasper as an orgasm was wrenched out of him, his spasms partly the result of the climax and partly a result of the slick vine that had begun pummeling his ass. "OHHHH AHHHHH" groaned Micah a few moments later, cumming again as his hole was dilated obscenely by Ditto's thick probing appendage. Then the two boys squealed loudly and I knew, just from the tone and pitch, that each pokemon had found, and was about to mercilessly abuse, their immature and unprotected prostates.

"OH NO AH YE AH NO AH AH AHHH!" Chanted Jasper as Tangela's vine pounded his magic spot hard and fast, the boy's body shuddering through another climax as his cocklett was milked by the naughty vine furiously stroking his aching cock. Micah only groaned stupidly, drool hanging out of his mouth and his face blank with euphoria as Ditto forced his cock to erupt repeatedly while the pokemon's hidden tendrils did who-knows-what to the boy's no-longer innocent prostate. Both boys writhed, their bodies spasming unintentionally as they were subjected to the talents of my pokemon. Five orgasms. Ten orgasms. Screams of pleasure. Groans of resignation.

Then I lost the count and could only marvel as my two pokemon forced the boys to cum again and again and again and again.

.....

"I think we should go back into the cave," said Lily confidently to her brother. "There might be rock pokemon there and we..."

"I doubt it!" responded Lyle argumentatively. "The gym leader would have cleared the cave out already. Besides, we didn't even see any pokemon in there on the way into his valley."

"Still worth looking," retorted Lily

"I don't think... Well, ok. Yeah, lets go." Knowing that Alakazam's gentle psychic prodding had broken through to both children, I watched as the two ten-year-olds slipped back into the mountain cave that was my gym. They were, I knew, in for a surprise.

The gym itself was built so as to take advantage of the natural tunnels running from the exposed mountain face into the valley, creating a small network of pathways that tended to be easily navigable. For only a few minutes, the twins wandered down the appropriate path before stopping at a large metal door. "What do you think is in there?" asked Lily.

"The steam room, obviously" responded Lyle, pointing to a small sign above the door. "Let's take a look. I've always wanted to go into a steam room!" Grasping the latch, he strained for a brief moment before the door swung open.

"Come on!" said Lily as she entered, curious as to what lay beyond. Lyle followed. They didn't notice the door shut behind them.

Soon, the twins stood in what appeared to be a small locker room, with several wooden benches and alcoves for clothing and personal items. Machamp, who was standing in front of one of the alcoves, glanced over at them and smiled. "Machamp!" he said genially. I knew this was a rouse, of course, and that Machamp had been standing there waiting for the twins for some time.

"Um... hello!" said Lyle, glancing first at Machamp before focusing on the large bamboo wall whose window was fogged with steam. "Is that a steam room? Can we give it a try?"

"Champ. Mach amp Ma Ma Champ." Machamp responded, slipping finders into the waistband of his speedo and sliding it down to the ground. Lily and Lyle blushed as Machamps half-hard member bounced before him. Picking the speedo up with one of his four arms, Machamp placed it in the alcove and walked over to the steam room door totally naked. "Champ. Machamp."

The twins looked at each other. "Do we have to be naked too?" asked Lily.

"Champ."

Against their ingrained modesty (and thanks to a bit of a push from Alakazam), the two youngsters began to strip out of their clothes as Machamp looked on. As was typical for children, they quickly disrobed and giggled when they both stood naked in front of the large pokemon. His cock bounced as he took in the sight.

Mine did as well.

The two were certainly a long way from puberty, with slim hips, flat chests, and hairless pelvic regions. Lyle's little cocklett and Lily's small mound were the only distinguishing characteristics below their necks and an observer would have been hard pressed to tell the difference between brother and sister without viewing their immature sex organs. The children eyed each other with little interest before turning to face the steam room door. Machamp obliged them and opened it. Billowing plumes of steam roared out of the entrance and children and Pokemon hurried inside.

Despite the thick steam inside, my specially made camera lenses remained clear and able to see that the sauna contained several relaxing pokemon. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan sat next to each other, conversing quietly. Mr. Mime lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. Jynx, the only female pokemon in the sauna, and Alakazam were busy pouring water onto the hot coals. Hypo, Primeape, Poliwrath, Electabuzz, and Magmar were seated casually around, staring lustily at the new arrivals. Machamp, after closing the door, slid past the two children and found himself a bench.

All the pokemon were nude, with those who traditionally wore clothing having shed them outside. They were also obviously aroused, with pokemon cocks standing universally at nearly full mast. Lyle and Lilly didn't appear to notice, however, and almost immediately began to scamper about the room, enjoying the steam and marveling at the various pokemon before them. Many pairs of eyes followed them. They tired quickly, though, and eventually settled themselves on the padded benches to soak in the heat.

It started. One minute, most of the pokemon were still and quiet. The next, they were conversing with one another in low but genial voices. Hands began to slip between legs as the various pokemon with the sauna began to fiddle with themselves. Light touches and caresses were done with little heed to those around them. The twins didn't notice at first but the movement eventually drew their attention. Before long, the children were focused on the pokemon who were pleasuring themselves, watching in fascination as cocks were stoked up and down while Jynx teased one finger deep into her dripping cunt. The pokemon began to masturbate each other as well, casually and without hurry. They ignored the children.

"What... what are you doing that for?" Lily asked Primape as she sat next to him and stared at his obscene cock while he slowly stroked it up and down.

"Poll Wag. Wag Wag." Polliwog said conversationally, as if the children would understand what "masturbation" was. They clearly didn't.

"Jinx. Jynx Jynx." Jynx said before several of the pokemon chuckled, not altering their pace but ensuring that the curious children could see every bit of the action they were purposefully advertising.

"Touching your weiner feels good?" Lyle asked Hypno. Hypno nodded, reaching out calmly and grasping Lyle's hand before moving it onto his thick shaft giving the boy an encouraging look. Lyle understood and began to stroke the pokemon, causing Hypno to moan. Within the span of a few heartbeats, Lyle was sitting between Hypno and Electabuzz, masturbating each with his small hands as they purred and moaned in appreciation. A few feet away, Lilly was busy jerking off Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, the fighter type pokemon equally appreciative.

Before either child could react, Primate and Mr. Mime knelt before them and began to slowly touch and fondle their immature sexual organs, with Mr. Mime using his fingertips to gently tease Lyle's swelling boyhood while Primate eagerly rubbed deeper and deeper into Lilly's slit. Both children accepted the touching without alarm, their bodies enjoying the sex-play immediately. Minutes passed as the pokemon and children explored each other's privates, with the Pokemon rotating in and out to both give the children a chance to become familiar with their own sex organs and to have the opportunity to play with the little cock and pussy attached to the guests. The boy and girl enjoyed playing with all the cocks and also were deeply intrigued by Jynx's cunt, taking great delight in it's hot confines. They also enjoyed their own masturbatory adventure, with warm fuzzy feelings emanating from their groins as the experienced pokemon gently molested them.

Oral sex followed quickly, with the pokemon demonstrating to the children the joy of blowjobs by licking and suckling each other's horny members. Initially hesitant, the boy and girl soon found their own mouths being used by the various pokemon while others licked and teased the children's hairless and immature bits with naughty dexterous tongues. Lyle and Lily groaned as their legs were spread wider and the pokemon repositioned them so that their tiny virginal bottoms were obscenely displayed. Their groaning increased as new tongues wormed their way into their tight assholes.

The pokemon acted with great care, however, not to overstimulate themselves or the increasingly aroused youngsters. They wanted the children pliable, certainly, but not spent. For what seemed like hours, the various pokemon lightly worked over the ten-year-olds and took great care to seduce the children's bodies into their most relaxed state. With Alakazam's mental caresses, the children reacted positively to each new stimulation and offered no resistance to any of the acts forced upon them.

Lily groaned lightly when Magmar's small cock took her virginity, the slow penetration ending in one final thrust to burst her hymen. She was lying on her back on the soft wooden bench, the pokemon's tongue lapping eagerly at her neck and breasts. She spread her legs invitingly as fire pokemon began to rock back and forth into her, the slow sensuous fucking giving her body new and exciting tingles.

Nearby, Lyle was busy with his own cock buried in Jynx's wet pussy, the small member plunging as deep as possible. Lyle's hips bucked wildly into the female pokemon beneath him, trying to find a rhythm but both too eager and too small to develop a pattern that would allow him to find true success. The pokemon didn't mind, though, and relished the feel of the hairless spear sliding desperately between her legs.

Soon, both children were on their knees, with Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan bottoming out into their small no-longer-virginal backdoors. The children groaned as their assholes were gently fucked, the speed increasing until the youngsters were squealing in delight. Poliwrath and Primape took advantage of them, then, by sliding hard cocks deep into willing throats.

Lyle experienced his first orgasm of the day sometime later while sandwiched between Machamp and Mr. Mime. Machamp, each of his four arms grasping Lyle's wrists or ankles, was standing in the middle of the sauna while his thick cock pounded the youngster energetically, it's long hard flesh sliding roughshod over the boy's immature prostate. Mr. Mime stood in front of the moaning boy, one hand busy tweaking the child's hairless ballsack while his other hand busily masturbated the boy's throbbing little member.

Lily screamed through her first climax a few moments later, though the sound was muffled by Jynx's cunt being firmly pressed upon the girl's open mouth. The combination of Electabuzz jackhammering Lily's asshole, Alakazam furiously fucking her little cunny, and Magmar vigorously twisting her nipples sent the girl into a spasm that resembled the shock of an electric current, her whole body spasming as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.

Their shared orgasms spurred the pokemon on and they began to turn what had been a gentle molestation into a vigorous orgy of sexual depravity. The twins were twisted this way and that, their bodies contorted to fit pokemon cock in each hole while the aggressive pokemon began experiencing their own climaxes. With so many pokemon present and their own stamina and ability to recuperate, however, the children gained no respite and were fucked, sucked, rimmed, and plundered over and over for hours. They enjoyed it, though, as Alakazam continued to soothe their concerns and increase their libido's through mental psychic manipulation.

Lily passed out hours later, with Poliwrath drilling her now loose asshole with it's eager cock and Lyle, her brother, bucking wildly into her hairless cunt with his boyish member. Not long after, Electabuzz emitted a sharp electric burst deep inside the boy, the pokemon's cock sending an electric zap into the exhausted boy's abused prostate and forcing the boy into a whole body orgasm that pulled Lyle into darkness as it faded.

...

Days later, the six of us stood outside my gym and said our goodbyes. The five children had had their memories altered by Alakazam, of course, and remembered nothing of their true experiences in my little valley. I smiled at each of them, remembering fondly how I had fucked each of them at some point and the hundreds of hours of video stored back on my servers highlighting every thrust, every moan, and every climax these five, and all of my pokemon and I, had achieved since their arrival.

They were each destined to to well in the future, I knew, and I truly wished each the best. I told them so and offered a few last tidbits of advice. I had written their respective parents the night before, telling them how impressive their children were and encouraging them to give the youngsters a bit more freedom to travel. I had a feeling that this little group would split up after getting back to the Professor at Tanasian City and knew such a split would be best if these children were to achieve their true potential.

Waiving as they hiked down into the forest below, I put the five out of my mind and casually walked back into my cave. Before passing into the darkness, I took a moment to adjust my growing erection. After all, a thirteen year old boy would be at my gym the following morning and I had quite the battle, and other things, planned for him.


End file.
